My little cherry blossom
by AnekoGia
Summary: During Sasuke and Sakura's travels, they stayed in a small and quiet village they were asked to investigate. In the village, the pair began to have weird dreams at night, dreams that will tell the tale of the love between Indra and a girl with rosy pink hair. (DISCLAIMER: ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET THE PLOT OF THE STORY SORTED OUT. SORRY)
1. A new discovery, a familiar feeling

"Are you alright? we could take a break if

you like." Sasuke asked in a monotone voice as he turned around. Behind him, his pick haired companion was bending down to her knew panting heavily.

For the pass two days, Sasuke and Sakura have been hiking a huge mountain range. The mountain was so huge that it hid what was behind it. Despite looking seemingly impossible to climb, Sasuke was not giving up that easily.

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry." Sakura said, standing up properly from her bending position with an assuring smile.

"Just keep walking. We're almost to the other side. We will be able to rest then." Sasuke said.

Sasuke begin to walk the mountain trail again with Sakura tailing behind him. _I hope that I'm not a burden._ Sakura thought to herself _. No! I have to stay strong. It was my choice to follow him. To heal him when he's hurt. To fight along side with him. To be by Sasuke-kun's side._

It has been a month since Sakura started travelling along side Sasuke on his journey. Along the way, the pair have encountered missing-nins, dangerous animals and others. But during every step of the way, Sakura has been by Sasuke's side. Despite how annoying he tend to feel about her, Sasuke was greatful to have Sakura by his side.

After four hours of walking, Sasuke and Sakura finally standing at the side of the other side of the the of the mountain range. And finally, they are able to see the hidden treasure that the mountain has been hiding from them.

In front of them lies a beautiful scenery of a long beach with fine golden sand and turquoise blue waters. The green forest contrusted with the colour of the sand. The sky was red, orange and pink in colour as the sun begin to set. It was sight to behold.

As Sakura admired the scenery, Sasuke manage to spot a at the base of the mountain.

"Sakura." He called out to her, catching her attention, "I've spotted the village. We should head there before it gets dark."

"Oh. Alright." Sakura replied.

As they started walking again, Sakura had a frown on her face. _that is strange,_ she thought, _that feeling I felt just now felt so familiar._

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts," you have a weird look on your face."

"Oh! It nothing Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied blushing.

"You must be exhausted. We should get some rest once we find a place in the village to stay in for the night."

"Alright."

花

After another thirty minutes of walking,they finally reached the village, which Sasuke and Sakura learned is called the Nadeshiko village.

The Nadeshiko village was a quaint little town. Most of its buildings were houses with a few shops, restaurants and bars around the area. What Sakura found interesting was that the villagers were decorating their homes with pick decorations. The village children were also playing around lanterns with cherry blossom designs in them.

"This place is so lively." Sakura commented as she and Sasuke continue strolling through the village.

"Exscuse me" Sasuke said stopping an old man walking ,"Do you know the directions to your leader's residence?"

The man adjusted his glasses as soon realise that standing infrount of him was the famed last Uchiha and his companion. "Oh! Young travellers." he said in a friendly tone, "Just keep walking straight until you see a minka at the end. That where Goru-sama lives."

"Thank you." Sasuke thank the before he and Sakura continue walking.

It wasn't long until a huge minka came into full view. Surrounding it were gardens full for willows, cherry blossom trees, a koi pond and a pavilion at the center of it all. To the left and right of the gardens were a shrine and another but smaller minka.

"I'm going to have a talk with the elder," Sasuke said to Sakura," Stay out here alright."

"Alright." Sakura replied.

When Sasuke went to talk with the village elder, Sakura was left outside to admire the gardens.

 _That weird_ she thought _there is that feeling again. It's like I have been here before._ Sakura close her eyes as a small breeze blew through the village. It felt warm. Felt light. Felt _familiar._

"Sakura." Sasuke called out to her as he exit the village elder's home. "The village elder has allowed us to stay at his guest house for the next few days. That will give us time to restock our supply of food and water."

"Oh okay." Sakura replied.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked," you have the same look on the face when we're at the mountain. Are you sick?" He stretch out his hand and place it on her bare forehead.

Sakura felt warmth rising to her cheeks and took a small step back, "No. I'm fine. I'm just exhausted."

Seeing how flustered she was, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little _She's so cute we she blushes._

"Excuse me," A voice called out to the couple.

Behind them, a middle aged woman dressed in a yukata walked towards them. "You must be Uchiha-san," She said facing Sasuke," My name is Kusa. I'm the head maid of Goru-sama's and I'm here to escort you and your companion to the guest house."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Sakura said as she bow to the woman.

"Don't worry. It's an honour to serve such honourable ninja from Konoha," Kusa smiled as she led them to the guest house.

 **Whoa! This is my first fanfic. This idea has been stuck in my head for quite some time now. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter and will enjoy future chapters.**

 **-Gi**

Note 13/4/18: OK so for those who watched naruto filler, please **do not** confuse the nadeshiko village with the one in my story. I did not know about filler until recently and I was all a complete coincidence. Please understand. The nadeshiko village in this story has nothing to do with the nadeshiko village in that naruto filler.

Thank you.


	2. Legend of the blossom princess

Once they have reached the guest house, Kusa opened on of the sliding door of the minka.

The minka was covered in green tatami mats on the floor. It had very few furniture with a small dining table at the centre and a shoe rack by the side. The minka was also decorated with traditional paintings and small plants.

"Whao! This place is amazing" Sakura gasps as she enters the house,"Don't you think so Sasuke-kun? "

Sasuke just gave a small nod. In some ways, the house reminded him of his old home when he way a little boy. It reminded him of the time where he lived peacefully with his family.

"If there is anything you would like, just come and look for either me or the other maids at the main house. I hope you two will have a comfortable stay. " Kusa said.

"Alright.Thank you. " Sasuke nodded.

Kiss bowed to the pair and began walking back to the main house. As she starts walking back, Sakura suddenly stopped her.

"Wait! Kusa-san!" She cried out, "I'm sorry for stopping you but there is question would like to ask you."

Kusa stopped at her tracks and turned around, "It alright my dear. You can anything you want."

"When me and Sasuke-kun were walking through the village, I notice that pink decorations were being hung up by the locals. Is there some kind of event going to happen?"

Kusa looked at Sakura with eyes wide open and smiled at the curious you woman again.

"That is a good question my dear," the older woman said," the Nadeshiko village is actually preparing for the annual Cherry blossom festival we celebrated."

"Cherry blossom festival? I have never heard of it."

From a distance, Sasuke was looking at the conversation going on between ladies _I wonder what are they talking about._

"Yes well," Kusa continued," It is an annual celebration only celebrated only by the Nadeshiko village.

it a time where the villagers are able to spend time with family, friends and lovers. The cherry blossom festival is also a time to commemorate the birth of our guardian, Sakuya-hime."

"Sakuya-hime?" Sakura repeated.

At the same time, Sasuke curiosity got the better of him and he begin eavesdropping on the women, making sure to hear what ever Kusa says.

"You really are a curious on, aren't you my dear," Kusa giggled ,"Sakuya-hime is one of our lands guardians. is helps keeps the plants and agriculture of our lands healthy and is a symbol of life to us.

"There is also a legend about her. A millennium ago, it is said that our village was a small kingdom. In the royal family, there were two sisters. The older, Iwana-hime and the younger, Sakuya-hime.

"Iwana was described to be headstrong and intelligent while Sakuya was shy and as delicate as a flower but her wisdom is beyond that of a sister's."

 _The way she describes her reminds me of Sakura during our genin days_ Sasuke thought as he continue to listen to Kusa attentively.

"When Sakuya was a young woman, she fell in love and married a warrior from a distant land. Sakuya soon became pregnant but her husband feared that he was not the father of their unborn child. In order to prove to him she was indeed baring his child, the warrior force her into an empty hut and set it on fire, saying that their child won't be harmed.

"The flames killed her in the process but her child miraculous survived. Proving that the warrior is indeed the father of her child.

"Grieving the loss of her sister, Iwana banished the warrior along with his son and built a shine over where the hut once stood in memory and honor of her sister and the legacy she left behind, becoming the first priestess of the village's shrine."

"That is quite a story," Sakura commented,"So the shrine in the legend is the same one here."

"That right dear," Kusa nodded ,"For centuries, the leaders of our village have also served as priest and priestess of the shrine.However, it is only open to the public during the cherry blossom festival."

"Then what about the warrior in the story? " Sakura continued asking ,"is there more information about him."

"From what I know not much was said about him. But I think is for the best." Kusa replied.

"I see."

 _That's weird. A shrine that people could play visit on one day_ Sasuke thought _That would be impossible. Unless... there is something important kept hidden in the shrine. But what._

"Thank you Kusa-san." Sakura thanked the older woman with a smile,"for taking the time to tell me all this. Sorry if I have taken up your time."

"It's alright my dear," Kusa smiled back ,"it is nice to see people like you want to know more about the village."

Sakura bowed politely to her before Kusa walked back to the main house. As Sakura watch the head maid walk to the main house, Sasuke was leaning on the houses walls thinking to himself _What could a shrine hid that is so important. Ancient scrolls, weapons or ... information about Sage of six paths._

"I never never imagined you would be the type to eavesdrop on people Sasuke-kun."

Sakura teased as she enters the house, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Sasuke said as he sat on the floor hiding his blushing face.

"Oh your so cute blush!"

"I'm not blushing." _God she is getting annoying_

"Then why is your face so red."

It took a while before Sasuke can answer "I'm just tired. It's been a long day, we should get settled in."

"Alright." Sakura replied with a smile as she went to unpack her stuff.

花

Later in the evening, Sasuke and Sakura were quietly enjoying their dinner together prepared by Sakura herself. She has been known to cook terribly in the pass but she has since improved in her cooking skills.

"How's your fish Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence between the pair.

"It's not bad," Sasuke replied monotonely," could use a little more salt but it still taste good."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's reply," Thank you."

 _That's weird_ Sakura thought _Sasuke-kun look a little tense up. Something must be going through his mind now. Something serious._

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? You seem very tense up." Sakura asked concernly.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied ,"It's just don't you find it weird that the shrine is only open to the public during the day of the festival?"

"So you were eavesdropping on me and Kusa-san a few hours ago." Sakura teased.

"Just answer me." Sasuke said firmly.

"Alright alright just give me a minute." After thinking for a while, Sakura got her answer, "I did find it a bit weird at first but then again, we are in a different area with different customs so I didn't think too much about it."

 _She probably right. Maybe I am just over thinking things._ Sasuke thought. _But still..._

Just at the moment, Sakura got up from her seating cushion and made her way to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck from the back. "Look. If there is anything bothering you, just tell me. We're in this together. Promise."

Sasuke smiled and tilted his head a little to sneak a kiss on Sakura's forehead,"Promise."

 **And that's a wrap for the second chapter. This chapter took a huge amount of research to complete the story of Sakuya.**

 **If you guys are wondering, Sakuya-hime in Japanese mythology is the goddess of Mount Fuji and part of the story told in this chapter is inspired by the real story between Sakuya-hime and the god, Ninigi. Iwana is also base on Iwa-naga, the rock princess and Sakuya-hime's sister.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading chapter two of my first fanfic and will continue reading** **future chapters.**

 **I might have to limit my updates to once a week in the future as I am currently busy with my studies. Hope you guys are able to understand.**

 **-Gi**


	3. The start of a lost story

After dinner, Sasuke went to the bathroom to take a bath, leaving Sakura in the kitchen to wash the dishes. As she was washing the dishes, she started to recall the mission that Kakashi asked them to complete.

 _few days ago..._ *

 _During the peak hours of the night, Sasuke and Sakura were awaken by a call of a bird._

 _"hmm. What was that?" Sakura asked as she yawned, feeling exhausted._

 _As they got up from their sleeping positions, Sasuke manage to get good glimpse of the figure flying in the night sky. It was one of Sai's ink messenger birds._

 _Noticing think bird coming closer to them, Sasuke quickly grab a empty scroll from his pouch and opened it, allowing the ink bird to dissolve into the parchment, revealing a message from Kakashi himself._

 _"It's a message from Kakashi." Sasuke said as he scan through it._

 _"Kakashi-sensei?" What does it say?" Sakura asked, walking to Sasuke's side to get a closer look._

 _"It says," Sasuke began to read ," Dear Sasuke and Sakura,_

 _I hope you guys are having a good time travelling together. I apologise if I woke you two up but I have a mission for both of you. A receive word from a far that a village around the borders of the Land of Fire may be holding important information regarding the Sage of six paths. I want you two to help investigate the village for me and sent me a report once your done with your investigation._

 _I would also like you two to help me negotiate an alliance between the village and Konoha. From what I heard, their vast agriculture might serve great help to incease Konoha's_ _food supply._

 _I will sent you a map of the location of the village in the morning. And I hope I will see you two again._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Kakashi-sensei_

 _ **Present day**_

 _That right_ Sakura thought _Kakashi-sensei sent me and Sasuke-kun to this village to investigate. I guess I was so interged by this place to nearly forgot about the mission._

"Hey Sakura!" Sasuke called out as he exit from the bathroom ,"It's your turn to wash up."

"Oh okay." Sakura replied.

花

"Uh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"Why is there only one futon in the bedroom?"

After her bath, Sakura entered the bedroom only to find Sasuke sitting on the floor drinking a cup of warm tea and a queen size futon. _I swore earlier there was two separate futons in the room._

"Oh yeah," Sasuke said ,"I prepared it while your were taking your bath."

"Huh!" Sakura gasps softly, beginning to get flustered _Sasuke-kun, your so sneaky_.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked ,"Your face is all red."

"It... It's nothing."Sakura replied as she cup her blushing face,"I'm just surprise because...I didn't think you would...want us to...sleep together you know."

Seeing that she is nervously hesitating, Sasuke gave a small giggle _she's cute when she blushes like that._

Sasuke stood up from his seating position and made his way to Sakura." You must be feeling exhausted, you could go to bed first. I have to do some paperwork outside."

"Uh...Okay." Sakura replied as she stammered.

With his cup of tea in his hand, he left the bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura alone. _He is really serious about sleeping with me. What has gotten to him._

She face the futons again and gave out a silent sigh _well, I am to tried to argue with him. I should probably go to bed._

She laid down onto the left side of the futons and covered the blanket over her slender figure. She slowly close her eyes, expecting an utterly dreamless night.

樱桃

 _ **Indra!**_

"Ah!" Sakura cried out as she jolt awake. _Ah, it's just a dream._

As she rubbed her forehead, she looked around her surroundings, only to realise she is not in the bedroom. Instead, she now sitting up in a white, empty void.

"Hello!" Sakura cried out ,"Is anybody here! Sasuke-kun! Are you here!"

There was no response. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared out of no where shinning brightly. "What is that thing."Sakura asked herself ,"Is it dangerous."

 _It's time you know the truth._ The bright light spoke.

"It can speak!"

The bright light shown brighter and brighter, blinding Sakura. I wasn't long before it stopped shinning. As she slowly recovered from being temporaryly blinded, she gasps in surprise as a she found herself lying on a field of flowers in a unfamiliar terrain.

The area was covered in lush green grass with patches of wildflowers. There were very few trees and the river flowing through the field gave if a fresh vibe.

Not only was the surroundings different but Sakura was also now dressed in a green coloured yukata instead of her sleeping ropes.

 _Where am I_ Sakura though _I have never seen this place before._

As she got use to her new surroundings, Sakura soon spotted a merchant wearing a bamboo hat walking on the trail _Maybe he would tell me where I am._

Sakura stood up from her sitting position and made her way to the merchant. "Eh excuse me," Sakura said nervously ,"I'm lost. Could you tell me where I am right now."

She waited for a reply but the merchant said nothing and continued walking the path _What a rude man._

"Hey! I'm talking to you." Sakura soon loss her patience and tried grab the man by the shoulder, but instead of grabbing his shoulder, her hand passed through the man.

"What the!" Sakura gasped as she stared at her hands and notice that she was translucent,"What the hell is happening?!"

 _Okay. I got it. Is just a silly dream. Once it's morning, I just wake up and forget all of this. PROBLEM SOLVED!_

It wasn't long before she felt the ground beneath her vibrate and heard the sound of trotting _What is that sound._

Sakura slowly turn her body to the direction of where the sound is coming from. Her predictions were right. Soon, a group men riding horses came to full view and at high speed. Sakura gave of a shriek, quickly jumping to the side to prevent herself from getting trampled on. She was going to yell at them before she realise her mistake _Oh yeah, I invisible to them. They can't see or touch me._ _Just calm down Sakura. You can figure out what to do._

Sakura quickly got up onto her feet and ran back onto the pathway once it was clear. She manage to steal a quick glance at the men (and maybe women) riding on their horses. Long enough for her to see the armor they are wearing.

"Wait a minute," Sakura said to herself,"The armor they are wearing. It's the same type of armor warriors wore a millenium ago. And the symbol on their armor, its the same symbol of the Nadeshiko village" _Kusa-san did mention that the village is a millennium years old._

Sakura's eyes widened in realisation as she put all the pieces of the puzzle together ,"Am I...in the past."

 _No. That is not possible._

As the horse-back riding warriors slowly came out of sight, Sakura remembered what the orb of light told her earlier _'It's time you know the truth',what is that suppose to mean._

It wasn't long until a thought came to mind _What if the orb wants to show me something. Maybe secrets about the Nadeshiko village that no body knows. But what secret is it?_ Sakura turn to the direction where they were heading to _The only way to find out is it follow them._

花

"Okay. That was a bad idea." Sakura scolded herself as she tries to catch her breath. _I should not have ran that fast._ _This outfit isn't meant for running. But I had to catch up to them._

After catching her breath, she stood up properly from her crouching position. Sakura then realized that she was now in the middle of a small village.

Despite its overall size, the village had an endless numbef of paddy fields spread around the area. There were a few wooden huts around the area where the villagers lived in. However, the main attraction of the village was right in front of Sakura.

Sitting right in front of her was a huge and magnificent ninja house that is surrounded by wooden fences. Despite its dull appearance, the ninja house looked intimidating to the eye. Almost looking like a fortress.

"What's going on."One villager said

"Who is that?" another one said. In a matter of seconds, a big group of villagers began to curiously surrounded the group of visitors who have stop in the middle of the path.

"I'm sorry but would you kindly refrain from coming closer to our horses. Your presence may agitate them." A deep, raspy voice from the visiting group. The owner of the voice slowly came down from his horse, revealing a man in royal-like garments.

 _He does not seem like much but...Kusa-san did mention that Nadeshiko village was once a small kingdom._ _So..._ _He must be the king or Lord of Nadeshiko at this time period._

"May I know where your leader lives?" He ask the group that are gathered around him and his group. One of the villages pointed to the large ninja house in front of them,"There. That is is where Hagoromo-sama lives with his sons.Most of time he is teaching his disciples so I don't recommend you should bother him."

 _Wait. The said 'Hagoromo-sama'. Which means_... Sakura's eyes widened in realisation _I'm now in the village of Ninshu._

 _Kakashi-sensei did said that the Nadeshiko village is rumored to have connections with the Sage of six paths but I never thought it would be true._ That brought another question into Sakura's mind _But in what way._

"You don't have to worry." The man said in a raspy but friendly tone as he got of his horse ,"Your leader is already expecting my visit."

As he made his way to Hagoromo's estate, two smaller figures followed the same procedure as their leader did. Revealing two little girls no older the age of fifteen and twelve.

 _Those little girls must be his daughters._ Sakura thought.

From what Sakura could see, the older girl had beautiful long, chocolate-brown hair that is losely tied at the bottom and was wearing a blue and black yukata. The younger one however was hard to make out how she looks like. Sakura could see that she was wearing a red and white yukata but the hood she is wearing covered up her features. From her gestures, Sakura could tell that the younger daughter was trying to hide her face _I wonder what she is trying to hide. A birthmark on her face. Maybe a scar._

The rest of the visiting group started walking to the grounds of the ninja house, leaving a group of villagers behind. The villagers began to gossip among themselves, wondering who the mysterious visitors were.

Sakura however continued to follow the group from behind unseen _thank kami I'm invisible or would have been caught right away._ She made her way to the grounds.

樱桃

Outside the ninja house, Hagoromo stood patiently waiting for the visitors with a serious look on his face. To his left and right, his two sons, Indra and Ashura. Indra stood quietly like his father while Ashura keep tucking Hagoromo's robes.

"Otou-sama, are they coming soon?" Ashura impatiently asked his father. Hagoromo smiled to his eleven year old son and pet him on the head ,"Be a bit more patient my child. There coming."

And he was right. In a few minutes, the visitors from another land arrived. Indra and Ashura eyes widened in awe at the armor the warriors were wearing. What was more interesting were the clothes that the leader, Lord Ohoyama, was wearing. Perfectly detailed. Perfectly sewed.

"Lord Ohoyama," Hagoromo bowed politely the other man,his sons following his action,"Your presence honors us. Welcome to the village of Ninshu."

"It is also an honor to meet you again, Sage of six paths," Lord Ohoyama replied in a friendly tone.

From a distance, Sakura observed the conservative going on between the two lords _There is clearly no hostility between the two._ _They seem really friendly with each other._ _Almost like they are friends._

"I take it that you have accepted the agreement?" Lord Ohoyama asked, the tone of his voice now more serious.

"Yes. I have. May I suggest that we take our discussion inside." Hagoromo suggested.

"Yes. We may." Lord Ohoyama was about to walk up the entrance of the ninja house when he felt a slight tug in his cloths.

He turned around to see that his younger daughter tugging his robes. A small smile appeared to his face. He crouched down to her and place his hand on her head ,"You don't have to worry. You will be fine. Your sister will be with you. You don't have to be scared, okay?"

His little daughter nodded her head in agreement. Lord Ohoyama stood up from his crouching position and made his way into the ninja house with Hagoromo, leaving his daughters, Hagoromo's sons and the warriors of Nadeshiko outside.

"It is nice to meet you," The first one to break the silence was Ashura as he approached the two sisters."I'm Ashura and that is my brother, Indra." Ashura introduced as his brother bowed down to the sisters.

"It is also an honor to meet you," The older one replied ,"I'm princess Iwana. First Princess of the Nadeshiko province.

And she is my younger sister, princess Sakuya."

 _Wait_ Sakura eyes widen in shock _that_ _girl hiding under the hood._ _That is Sakuya-hime._

 **And that is a wrap for chapter three.If your wondering, the story's future updates will vary if I'm able to complete the chapter early or later.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed the so far and hope will be enjoy future chapters.**

 **-Gi**


	4. Hair of blossoms, heart of gold (part 1)

_previously*_

 _That girl under the hood._ _That is Sakuya-hime_.

花

As the children of the two lords introduced themselves, Sakura quietly observed them from a distance and started wondering to herself _If that is Sakuya-hime, that she must still be a child in this time period. Kusa-san did say that she was shy. Maybe that why she is wearing a hood._

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Iwana-sama. Sakuya-sama." Indra greeted the two royal sister. As he walked closer to the pair, Indra notice the younger sister taking a step back and pulling her head deeper into the hood. "I'm sorry but," he faced Iwana ,"is there something wrong with your sister?"

"Huh!?" Upon hearing Indra's question, Iwana turn around and sees Sakuya backing off a little. Almost immediately, Iwana excuse herself to the brothers, place her hands on her sister's shoulders and turned both of themselves around. Their backs now facing Indra and Ashura,leaving the brothers with confused looks on their faces.

"Nii-san, what is going on?" Ashura whispered softy to his older brother.

"I'm not to sure," Indra replied softy to Ashura ,"I'm just as confused as you are."

"What are you doing?" Iwana whispered closely to her younger sister. "This is the first time were out of the village. We have to look and be at our very best." However, Sakuya remains silent.

Iwana let a gentle sigh,"In know this is you first time out if the provence but you heard what what Otou-sama said. You cannot let you 'problem' interfere with your confident. Alright?"

Sakuya hesitated for a while before she finally nodded her head, not wanting to upset her sister even more. Iwana smiled softly and turned back to the Indra and Ashura.

"I apologize for the little set back," Iwana said to the two brothers."My sister can be pretty shy when it comes to strangers."

"It's okay, we were not aware." Indra said as he shook his head. "If you two would like, me and Ashura would like to give you two a tour of the area."

"Really! That would be great." Iwana replied eagerly, sparkles of excitement could be seen in her eyes. "Don't you think so, Sakuya."

Sakuya looked up to her sister from her hood and nodded. "hai, nee-sama."

"Soldiers!" Iwana said out loud to the warriors in front of them ,"if Otou-sama's meeting with the sage of six paths ends early, tell him that we are touring the area. Alright."

"Yes. Iwana-sama." The soldiers replied. In the background, Indra and Ashura looked in awe and curiosity. They have never seen someone around their age act like that before. Even they themselves have never given orders like how their father does.

"Alright. So, shall we began the tour, hime

-sama." Indra said gentlemanly. "Where would you like to see."

"Hmm...," Iwana though before given them her answer. "I would like to have a type of the village. I seems so much peaceful compared to our village."

"Well the village it is!" Ashura said enthusiastically. "Let's go. We might also bum into Taizo and the rest. I'm sure they will be excited to meet you two..." The two royal sisters stared at the boy as he continue. Iwana was a little surprised by his outburst but still have a soft smile.Sakuya gave a small giggle underneath her hood, shocking her older sister a little.

 _Looks like she is coming out of her shell_ Iwana thought. "When then let's go."

樱桃

"And there is the slaughter house. That is where store and kill animals such as pigs or cows for meat." Ashura said pointing to a small concrete house.

It has been at least one hour since Indra and Ashura started giving Iwana and Sakuya a tour around the village. They have passed by the many paddy fields, went to the many huts where they were the royal sisters were greeted with warm smile by the villager. Some villagers were kind enough to give offerings but they kindly declined.

For the pass hour, Sakura has also been following them around and observing their actions. However, there was nothing that she saw that made any sense to her. _It's been two hours and nothing_ Sakura sigh to herself _What that light said, 'It's time you know the truth', what is so important that I must know. Is it something about. the sage of six paths or Sakuya-hime.Not only that but why me. Sasuke-kun or one of the locals would have been a better pick._

Sakura soon realized what she said and quickly took it back _No! That ball of light choose me for a reason. This whole thing may be a dream but I shouldn't give up._ And with that Sakura continued to watch the group.

"Ashura, I'm pretty sure that they know what a slaughter house is." Indra said petting his younger brother's shoulder. Ashura blushed in embarrassment over his Indra's remark.

"Actually, this is my first time hearing this term," Iwana said as she walked towards the younger boys ,"In the Nadeshiko province, we mostly eat plant-base foods.the only meats we eat are fish."

"Whao really!" Ashura exclaimed softly as Iwana nodded. Then another question pop in the young boy's mind as the group continue walking ,"Iwana-sama, what is life like in your village?"

"I also want to know," Indra stepped in,"How is life like in the Nadeshiko province?"

Iwana though silently before given her answer with a smile on her face ,"The Nadeshiko province is a small kingdom around the borders of the desert in the south. The village is small but we try to make due with the space.Everyone in the village is friendly but can be a handful at times.

"The Nadeshiko province is also well know for following the ways of Buddha, ensuring the cultivation of wisdom, loving-kindness and compassion. The teachings of Buddha help use live peacefully without conflict.

However," Iwana's smile fell into a serious frown ,"Our village is also well known for its abundance of gold in the surrounding mines, making our the Nadeshiko province an easy target for thieves and greedy warlords. Recently, one warlord from the east even tried to get my father to give up the lands for a huge sum but Otou-sama refused.

As revenge, the warlord started to send assassins to slaughter the villagers and secretly steal gold from our mines. He even tried send them to kidnap and rape me and my sister."

Sakuya uncomfortably shift her hood, remembering how much she feared for her life that day. The Otsutsuki brothers eyes were wide in shock, they had no idea such acts are happening. Iwana paused for a while before she continues ,"In order to prevent a war, Otou-sama signed an agreement with the Warlord to allow them to have half of our land. It did prevent a start of a war but the Warlord continued to send his Lackeys to the village to harass the villagers. That brought a sense of fear and discomfort within the people."

"Is that why your here?" Indra asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Iwana replied ,"You may not know this but Hagoromo-sama came across the Nadeshiko province during his travels. Otou-sama was still a young king then. He welcomed him to the village with open arms and invited the Sage of six paths to be a honoured guest at the palace. They both bond through their ideologies of peace. Hagoromo-sama also offered a deal with Otou-sama; at troubled times, he is free to ask for help.

That is why now, Otou-sama is asking Hagoromo-sama to train our strongest men and women in the art of Ninshu for 3 years, and in return, Hagoromo-sama will sent his best disciples to the Nadeshiko province to help protect the village, believing that it will help protect and strengthen our home without outbreaking a war."

As Iwana finish explaining to the brothers, Indra face was filled with doubt _Otou-sama and Lord Ohoyama must have been good friends to allow Otou-sama agree to helping him. It worrying though. If Ninshu falls into the wrong hands, it might create chaos._

"Now then, should we continue." Iwana asked politely as she clasp her hands, snapping Indra out of his thoughts.

"Yes. We may."

 **And I'm back. Sorry if the chapter is to short. Part 2 will arrive soon and don't worry it will have some Indra/Sakuya action and it will be much longer.**

 **I have also made some minor changes to previous chapters so do check them out.**

 **-Gi**

 **p.s If anyone knows how to add break lines, could you teach me how too. It will be greatly appreciated.**

 **edit 22/5/18: I added more to the chapter. It was suppose to be in the next chapter but I thought that this chapter was too short and wanted to extend it. Now you get to have a little information about the Nadeshiko village and Iwana's personality.**


	5. Hair of blossoms, heart of gold (part 2)

After another thirty minutes showing the royal sisters around the village of Ninshu, Indra and Ashura decided to take them to a small hill one to the village where the brothers and their friends like to play at.

The hill was blushed with green grass with random patches of cosmos and dandelions growing from the ground. As the new group of friends admire the view of the village of Ninshu, a gust of wind blew through their hair.

Throughout the rest of the tour, the royal sisters bond with Indra and Ashura, Iwana telling them many stories and legends of the their homeland while Sakuya tag along behind her.

Ashura just ignored her but Indra found Sakuya to be quite...peculiar. When they were showing the royal sisters around the village, Sakuya showed interest in whatever area they introduce them to, including the surrounding houses and nature. Despite not showing her face, he was able to tell she was excited. It was almost like it was her first time seeing them in along time. One question that kept flowing through his mind was why is she wearing a hood over her head. Is it because she is deformed? does she have a nasty scar on her?

"And to conclude our tour of the village, here I present to you the best view of the village." Ashura said cheerfully.

"That is amazing." Iwana exclaimed as she admire the scenery before turning to Indra and Ashura ,"thank you both for showing me and my sister around. It is greatly appreciated."

"It our pleasure, Hime-sama." Indra replied as he and Ashura bow down to the princesses. "I hope that you too enjoyed our and the village's hospitality."

As the new set of friends admire the scenery, Indra notice that Sakuya was not facing downward like she was doing earlier but was eagerly facing the sky as she hold on tightly to her hood. _She really is weird isn't she_ he thought to himself.

"So Iwana-sama," Ashura said as he broke the silence ,"Since your new to our lands, would you like a little demonstration on Ninshu?"

The last part of his sentence was enough for Indra to jump up to his feet. "Ashura! You know what Otou-sama said to us. We're not allowed to talk about or use any form of Ninshu in front of the princesses, remember."

"But Nii-san." Ashura whined. The brothers stopped they little bicker when that heard a soft chuckle from behind. I was from Sakuya. What shocked them even more is when she finally spoke. "We'll love see it."

Indra and Ashura looked at her dumbfounded but Iwana looked happy. "Your finally speaking to them, huh Chibi." She teased her little sister ,"Ready for the next stage?"

Sakuya jumped a little and quickly tuck her head even more into her hood, answering Iwana's question. "I'll take that as a no." Iwana giggled before turning to Indra and Ashura ,"I agree with Sakuya though. I would love if you two would demonstrate to us the art of Ninshu."

"Are you sure, Iwana-sama?" Indra asked hesitantly. "It could be dangerous."

"You don't have to worry, Indra," Iwana assured him ,"I have been through more dangerous stuff before."

Indra hesitanted for a second before finally giving in. "Alright."

Indra took a few steps back from Ashura and the princesses and face a wide open space. He slowly takes deep breaths before finally forming signs on his hands _. Ramu. Monki. Ino. Uma. Tora._ He take in one last deep breath before releasing it. "Katon! Goukayuu no jutsu!"

Just at the moment, Iwana and Sakuya stared in awe as a giant fire ball was released from Indra's mouth. They have never saw such a phenomenal before. After a few seconds the fireball disintegrate into thin air.

"Whao! Indra-san, that was amazing." Iwana exclaimed. Sakuya on the other hand have soft claps. Indra turn back to face the royal sisters ,"Thank you hime-sama."

"That is Nii-san for you!" Ashura proclaim proudly as he wrap his arm around his older brother. "After all, it was him who created 'jutsu'."

"Really." Iwana said in surprise. "How did you do it."

"I simply infuse the chakra within my stomach," Indra explain ,"by using different 'signs', it makes a difference to what type of power your releasing. That manifestation of that power in know as 'jutsu'."

"I see. So by infusing your chakra together and by using hand signs to control it, it releases different types of powers from your body." Iwana said as she piece it all altogether. "And you created it?"

"Yes. When I was ten." Indra said bluntly.

"That mind-blowing." Sakuya exclaimed with a hint of shyness in her voice. Indra look at her with curious eyes.

The sound of her voice was clear enough for Indra to realise she wanted to learn how to do it. He appreciated her eagerness but attempting to learn a jutsu without the proper guidance or training might lead to dangerous consequences. However, Indra eventually gave in and approach the young princess, not wanting to upset her.

"Would you like to try Sakuya-sama?" Indra asked her politely. Sakuya nearly fall backwards when Indra sudden closeness _How did he_ _notice_.

"Are you sure, Indra-san?" Sakuya asked as she adjust her hood ,"I'm inexperienced in the art of Ninshu."

"You don't have to worry," Indra assured her and smiled ,"I'll guide you."

Underneath the hood, Sakuya felt her her cheeks heat up in, causing her to fidgit a little. Iwana noticed and giggled a little _She is finally growing up, isn't she._ "Come on Imoto! You can do it!" She cheered for her sister. Sakuya smiled under her hood as she heard her older sister cheer for her.

"Okay. How do we start?" Sakuya asked.

"Let's see," Indra thought for a second ,"let's start with a basic wind jutsu."

花

As he was demonstrating the different hand signs to Sakuya, Indra notice that instead of looking at him directly she was only looking at his hands. Now that he thought about it, she has never lifted her hood down so far. She was clearly not shy like he was expecting but neither was she outgoing like her sister is. But she still had interest in learning new things and expresses her emotions every now and then. _She really is peculiar, isn't she_ Indra thought to himself.

"Wait." Indra said to Sakuya as he snapped back into reality ,"Your doing it wrong. Your right hand is suppose to be below." He grabs Sakuya's hands gently and re-adjust them to right sign. "There."

"Okay. Thank you." Sakuya thanked as she shifts her head underneath her hood.

Behind them, Iwana looked at the pair with eyes filled with delight. She has rarely sees Sakuya be so open in public before. "She's surprising doing a good job, isn't she." She commented as he continues to watch Indra and Sakuya

Ashura on the other hand stared at them with a weird look on his face. "Yes. but there is something I don't understand." Ashura said ,"When Nii-san is teaching me or the others a new jutsu, he only demonstrate it once and leave us to do the rest. However now, he is helping to fix a minor mistake Sakuya made. I have never seen him act like this before, even with me."

"Maybe because he knew your strong enough to handle it yourself." Iwana said ,"Unlike me and my sister, you're are brought up to be strong and brave. We had to learn. Indra-san may have also saw a special quality in each and every one of you that told him that you are independent and strong enough to help yourself. That just show how much he truly loves and cares for you and the people he has grown up with."

"I guess so," Ashura replied as a smile slowly appears on his face. "Or maybe... he a lady's man."

"Well maybe that to." Iwana giggled while Ashura is trying to tell her he was just joking. It was hard for Ashura to picture Indra as a lady's man. After all, he has rarely been seen with any female so far until this day.

"Guys! Come here." Indra suddenly called out to Iwana and Ashura. They stood up from their sitting positions and walked towards Indra and Sakuya. "What is it?" Iwana asked.

"Ready Sakuya-sama." Indra asked Sakuya as she position herself properly.

"Yes." She nodded. She took in a few deep breaths before signing. It wasn't before long a small whirlwind appear on the palm of her right hand. Iwana and Ashura looked at it in awe while Indra looked with pride on his face. He never thought that she was able to do it on the first try but somehow, she did.

"Good job." Indra complemented.

But suddenly, the small whirlwind starts to grow bigger and bigger and more out of control. Indra was the first to notice it. "Guys! Watch out!" He yelled at he move backwards slightly. It was too late. The whirlwind soon disperse into thin air and pushed them backward.

From a distance, a group of villagers farming on the paddy fields witness the incident. "What happened?" One villager ask.

"I don't know," Another one said ,"There seems to be an explosion on that hill."

Another villager who turns out to Ashura's friend, Taizo, suddenly cut in ,"But I saw Indra and Ashura taking the princesses to that hill. They could be in trouble!"

"Gather a few men," the first villager said ,"Will all go check it out. If it's something serious, we might have to tell Hagoromo-sama."

Back on the hill, Indra slowly stood up after falling onto a patch of grass. "Are you all okay." He called out to the rest. Iwana and Ashura soon stood up from their fallen positions. "We're fine Nii-san." Ashura assured Indra. Indra sigh in relief but Ashura realise that one more person was missing.

"Wait. Where's Sakuya-sama?" Ashura asked concernly. Iwana face was soon filled with worry when her little sister was no where to be seen. Indra was especially concern, he is not only going to get reprimanded for breaking his father's trust but also for teaching an inexperienced person. _We're going to get into so much trouble._

The trio began to search for Sakuya around the hill. It wasn't long before they found her lying at the bottom unconsciously. "Sakuya!" Iwana cried as she slides down the hill and quickly hold on to her little sister's body ,"Imoto, wake up!"

Soon after, Indra and Ashura also slide down the mountain to the royal sisters side. They to were worried for the well-being of their new friend. "Is she okay?" Indra asked cautiously, his eyes filled with worried.

In the process of checking for wounds in her sister, Iwana pulled down her hood, revealing a face of a dainty but beautiful looking girl with light, play skin. She looked liked any other girl but her hair was of an unusual colour. it was pink. To Ashura, it seemed to unnatural to be real. But to Indra, he didn't think to much about it. He wanted to know if she was okay.

It wasn't long before Sakuya begin to stir as Iwana checked her. Iwana sigh in relief, happy that her little sister was unhurt. "Don't worry." She assured Indra and Ashura ,"She will be fine."

樱桃

"Hey! Ashura!" A sudden voice called out ,"Are you alright!". Indra and Ashura turn to face the direction of the voice. Not to far away, Taizo and a group of four villagers were running towards them. _They must have saw the explosion_ Indra thought.

"Yes, we're fine." Ashura assured his friend as the villagers came to stop in front of them.

Just at the moment, Sakuya begin to regain her consciousness. "Nee-sama." She called out to her older sister. She slowly open her eyes, revealing light blue eyes similar to her sister's.

"Thank the Kamis your fine." Iwana said as she hugged her sister tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy." Sakuya replied as she rub her hand against her forehead.

As she slowly massage her head, Sakuya felt like something was out if place. Her head and shoulders felt lighter than before. Her hood was missing. "Nee-sama, where's my hood?" Sakuya asked her sister hastily, grabbing Iwana's hand tightly.

"It got damaged from the fall you took so I removed it." Iwana said.

"Then give it back. Hurry!"

"Hime-sama, are you okay?" One villager asked Iwana and Sakuya concernly as the entire group begin to surround them, bugging them with questions.

Iwana looked dumbfounded by the amount of questions but what was more concerning was her sister. Iwana turned her head to see Sakuya on her knees covering her ears. Her eyes look liked if someone had seen a ghost. _Oh no. This must be to much for her._ Iwana thought as she held her sister tightly.

"Villagers, don't worry," she assured them ,"We're unharmed. It was just an accident."

"No, it wasn't!" Indra yelled out as he walk pass the villagers ,"I was me who decided to teach Sakuya-sama a jutsu when she is clearly inexperienced. I did not think of the consequences that I might have. And as a result of my recklessness, I nearly threaten the lives of the princesses." Unconsciously, Indra got on his knees and bowed. "Iwana-sama. Sakuya-sama. My deepest apologies."

"Indra-san, it's okay." Iwana told him ,"No one knew of the outcome. Stop blaming yourself."

"But..." Just at the moment, Indra begin to her whimpering sounds from Sakuya. Her face was facing the ground but it was clear she was crying as tears begin to fall.

"Stop it. Stop laughing at me. Stop pulling it. Stop calling me a curse. _**Please stop!**_ "

Everyone was shocked by Sakuya's sudden outburst. Thankfully Iwana was there to help control it. "Sakuya, it's okay. No one is making fun of you." Iwana's words of reassurance was heard with deaf ears as Sakuya pushed her away.

" _ **Leave me alone!**_ "

And in a speed of lightning, Sakuya ran, leaving everyone dumbfounded, even Iwana. She has never seen her younger sister act like this before. Indra was aspecially worried. _Sakuya's sudden outburst was not triggered because she was hurt or scared._ Indra thought to himself _It only triggered when the villagers surrounded her. She also said 'stop pulling it. What does that mean._ That when Indra remembered that throughout the entire, he has never seen one thred of her hair as till now _Sakuya_ _was perfectly fine until her hair was showing. Could she hiding her hair._

"Sakuya-sama, wait!" Ashura called out to her but Sakuya has disappeared into the nearby forest. "Nii-san, she has ran into the forest."

Indra quickly got up from his sitting position. He knew that the forest is filled with dangerous animals. If Sakuya were to be confronted by one, she might end up hurt, or even worse killed. "Ashura, escort Iwana-sama back home. I'll go get Sakuya."

"Are you sure." Ashura asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

Ashura nodded in agreement before escorting Iwana back to the ninja house with the other villagers tagging along. Indra on the other hand begin to run as fast as he can to catch up to Sakuya. _Don't worry Sakuya-sama, I'm coming._

Just at that moment, Indra activates his Sharingan.

 **Tada, I'm alive. Here is chapter 5. This chapter had to go through a lot if rewriting before I was finally happy with it. Thank you to all my readers who have been waiting to patiently and don't worry, chapter 6 will come out in less than a weeks time.**

 **This chapter is a little bid darker to what I hoped it will come out but I hope that you'll be happy with the Indra/Sakuya moments in this chapter (plus I hope it not to rush). Do leave any comments to give some advice because this is my first fan fiction and I'm quite struggling with the romance aspect.**

 **I also added a little bid more to chapter 4 so do read that of you like to know more about the Nadeshiko village and Iwana.**

 **For those who are searching for fan fiction with similar themes as mine than I recommend you check out 'king of gods' by Mrs Scorpius** **Malfoy or 'Samsara' by Kuriquinn. I do prefer 'king of gods' mostly the romance is more believable( no offence to Kuriquinn) and there is action but both fan fictions are great and fun to read.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Gi**


	6. New friendships and growing feelings

_previously*_

 _Nii-san, she has ran into the forest._

 _Ashura, escort Iwana-sama back home. I'll go get Sakuya_

Don't worry Sakuya-sama, I'm coming

花

Sakuya ran through the forest like a bolt of lightning, hoping to get as far from the village as possible, unaware of the direction or distance she was going.

As she ran, numerous emotions and thoughts run through her mind. _What_ _was I thinking_ she thought as she cried _I was right,_ _coming here was a big mistake._ _I should have known that I would only be a burden. I should have just stayed at home where no one would see me!_

After a long while of running, Sakuya's legs finally gave in and she fell onto her knees on the muddy ground. Tears roll out of her eyes like raindrops as she pant nonstop.

From afar, Sakura watched the young princess from a distance. She really wanted to help her but knowing her unfortunate conditions, the only thing she could do is to watch. _This really reminds of when was young_ Sakura said to herself _People use to tease me about my large forehead. But Sakuya-hime is different. To trigger a panic attack like that..._

It wasn't long before Sakuya manage to calm down. She wipe away her tears and slowly stood up, only to find herself surrounded by tall trees that covered the sky, making the forest seen almost pitch black. "Hello!" Sakuya yelled out, hoping to get an answer. "Is anyone there! I'm lost!" No one answered. It was quiet, there was not even the gust of wind.

Sakuya begin to panic. She had no idea were she was or how to defend herself if anyone or anything attacks her. She felt helpless.

Suddenly, a small growl was heard from the nearby bushes. Sakuya turned slowly to the direction of the growl. From the bushes, a large lone wolf appear slowly in a crouching position, ready to pounce onto the young princess any time. In a panic, Sakuya turned and ran.

She ran the fastest she has ever ran, not caring that her legs were tired from her previous run. From behind, the wolf chased after her as it snared and bared it's teeth. "Someone, please help me!" Sakuya cried out as tears rolled out of her eyes again. "I don't want to die!"

From a distance, Indra heard the faint cry. It was soft but identifiable. "Sakuya-sama!" Indra called out as he ran to the direction of the cry.

Sakuya continued to run faster as the wolf got closer and closer to her. She manage to reach a clearing in the forest but suddenly tripped over a root of tree, causing her to fall onto the ground. Sakuya tried to pick herself up in time but the wolf pounced onto her, causing Sakuya to land backwards into the ground.

As the wolf stood over her helpless body, Sakuya started praying to herself. "Kami-sama, please help me. I don't want to die. Not now." The wolf was about to take a bite of her neck when suddenly, a flash of lightning bolted out of nowhere.

" _Chidori_!" In a swift move, Indra appeared and swang his attack into the wolf. The wolf tried to fight back but it was to fast. Indra's hand pierced through the wolf, causing it's guts to spill all over the ground. Blood gushed out everywhere, a few drops landing on Sakuya's kimono. The poor girl was still traumatized.

Indra quickly removed his hand from the new dead wolf and slowly gained his composure, deactivating his Sharingan in the process. He turned to Sakuya who was now leaning against the nearest tree and offered her his clean hand. "Are you alright, Sakuya-sama?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Sakuya hesitated at first but eventually accept his hand. "Y..yes. Thank you." She said nervously as Indra pulled her up to her feet. She thought that after the whole fiasco that happened near the village will be put behind them. However, Indra doesn't seem to have gotten over it easily.

"Sakuya-sama, you can't just run of like that!" He scolded her, shocking Sakuya by his sudden change of tone. "Do you know how worried Iwana-sama was. How worried Ashura and the villagers' were. How I felt!"

Sakuya eyes widened in shock. Guilt grew through her body. Tears starts to spill out of her eyes again. She suddenly grab on onto Indra's clothing and leaned on his chest, startling the young boy. "I.. I'm so so.. sorry. Pl..please fo..forgive me."

Indra stood awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort the young girl. There are so many thoughts flowing through his mind. So many thing he want to say to her like it okay or everything is fine now. Indra knew Sakuya was crying for a different reason other than for suddenly running away. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her and engulfed Sakuya into a tight hug. "It okay, everything is fine now." He said as he stroke Sakuya hair gently.

Sakuya's widened in shock as tear slowly stopped flowing out if her eyes. No one has ever touched her hair that gently before. Not even her father or sister. It was the first time she felt comforted and accepted by someone either than her family and castle staff. Sakuya accepts Indra's embrace and sinks her body deeper into his as she slowly stopped crying.

Not too long after, Sakuya finally calmed down and Indra let her go from his hug. "There is a nearby river down this trail. We should go there and clean up ourselves before returning to the village." Indra said, pointing to a clear pathway in front of them.

Sakuya hesitated of a while before nodding her head in agreement. "Okay."

樱桃

At the river, Indra washed the blood on his arm which he used to kill the wolf. Sakuya on the other hand sat close to the rivers edge, hugging her legs close to her body.

Indra noticed how quiet Sakuya has been for the pass few minutes and one question still kept boggling his mind. After washing his arm, he walked over to Sakuya's side and sat down next to her in similar fashion. He stared at Sakuya awkwardly, not knowing what to say at first. "So.. ," He hesitated ,"What happened at the village, is it.."

"No." Sakuya cut in, knowing what Indra wanted to ask. "Back home, it also happened once a year ago when I was nearly kidnapped. The one at the village was the second time I had a panic attack."

"Oh I see." Indra stayed quiet for another good minute before finally asking. "Is the reason you hide your face.. because of your hair?"

Sakuya flinched a little by the question, not knowing if she wants to to answer his questions. "Yes." She finally responded, eating a weird look from Indra.

"But why would you want to hide your hair? I don't see anything wrong with it." Indra said a little insensitivly, causing Sakuya to lash out suddenly.

"You don't understand! You don't know what my people said back home! You don't understand what is like being called a curse!" That sudden outburst left Indra taken aback. Sakuya calmed down and realised what she did. "My apologies," She said as she regained her composure ,"I shouldn't have said that."

"No. it's okay," Indra assured Sakuya as he place his hand on her shoulder ,"judging from your tone you have been keeping how you truly feel for a long time. You can continue to hide it but it is only going to hurt you even more. You could tell me. I would listen."

Sakuya looked at him with wide eyes, she never knew that she needed to hear those words. It gave warmth to her heart and soul. She stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "Okay, I would tell you," she started ,"When I was born, the people of my village were shocked to find out I was born with abnormal hair colour. They didn't think much about it until my mother suddenly fell mysteriously ill the day after my birth and died hours later.

Many people then begin to speculate that I was the cause of her death because there was no way a healthy woman with no issues will fall ill so easily. They believe that I was cursed by the Shinigami and my unnatural hair was a sign of its presence."

Sakuya hugged herself tightly as she start to tremble, thing to hold back her tears. "And because of this, many of the village children avoided me and called me a curse, some went as far as to try and drown me in the sea when I was five because wanted to play with them. I can still remember that their parents didn't do anything to help me. No one helped me until Iwana came. They didn't care if I was their Lord's daughter. In their eyes, I'm nothing.

Since then, I have only stayed in the castle, so that no one could see me. And I also made sure my hair was always covered up, because it is an indication of what people thought of me and I'm afraid that outsiders will also judge me."

Indra eyes widened. He never thought something as simple as a person hair color could affect them so emotionally and mentally. "But if you're so afraid, why would you want to follow your father and sister." He asked.

"Because...it's because I wanted to see what was beyond my village." Sakuya explained. "I don't want to be confined to my own home, I want to explore, discover and learn new things I can't do back home. But I can't if people are going to see me differently."

"Oh. I see." Indra said as he redraw his hand from her shoulder. He now understood why she hid her hair. It was not because of its colour, but it was because it was a reminder of the harassment she went through and what people thought of her. But despite that, she still had a sense of wonder in her and had her own aspirations she wants to accomplish. She was afraid of being looked differently.

"I just don't understand why I'm born like this," Sakuya said as she tighten the hug around her legs ,"I hate my hair. If I had normal hair, I could be living a normal life.I wished I had hair like my sister. You think the same to."

"No! That's not true!" Indra exclaimed ,"I like your hair. I find it unique."

Sakuya looked at him with shock and confusion ,"but why?"

"Because... " Indra turned away from her in embarrassment, hiding the pink stain blooming on his cheeks from the young princess ,"because it kinda reminds me of cherry blossoms."

Sakuya suddenly felt her face heat up. It was the first time she heard someone complement her hair. "Your joking." she said as she turned away from him, facing the river again.

"No, I'm not." Indra assured her. "Just because other people think of you differently, it doesn't affect who you truly are inside. And to me, your no different from the kids in my village. Your hair colour doesn't change how I think about you."

He quickly realized how wrong it sounded, blushing even harder in the process. "W.. what I meant was.. I think your nice and.. all." _Shoot, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea._

Sakuya looked at him oddly and giggled, "Don't worry I understand." However, Indra can still sense Sakuya was still feeling sad and in doubt. He needed to find a way to convince her. He thought for a while before coming up with a perfect solution.

Indra stood up from his sitting position and offered a hand to her. "I got an idea. Follow me." He said in cheery tone.

Sakuya looked up at him weirdly, confused by Indra's sudden change of tone but accepted his hand and stood up. "Where are you taking me." She asked.

"I promise you would love it." Indra said with a smile on his face as he held her hand and led Sakuya through the forest.

花

"Indra-san, where are you taking me?" Sakuya asked as she is gently pulled by Indra, who was walking briskly, through the forest.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Indra replied reassuringly before eyeing his way back to the path. "But first, close your eyes. It is a surprise."

Sakuya listened to his instruction and closed her eyes shut, trusting that Indra knew what he was doing. It wasn't until a good minute until Indra finally stopped walking. For what she could sense, Sakuya could tell that they were now in an open area. She felt the wind blow through her hair and the rustling of leaves. _I wonder what he is up to_ She thought to herself.

Indra made sure her eyes were completely shut and guided Sakuya to stand in front of him. "You can open you eyes now, Sakuya-sama."

Sakuya slowly open her eyes, adjusted to the brightness of the sunlight. When her eyes were fully opened, she only hoped she could open them wider.

In front of her stood a large cherry blossom tree with beautiful pink flowers covering it like a dome. The fallen petals flew through the winds delicately from the branches and the sun shown bright on it, making the tree look like its glowing. It was a total change from the dark forest she was in.

"It's so..beautiful." Sakuya said in awe as she walked closer to it, Indra tagging behind.

"I stumbled upon this place last summer when I got lost in the woods." Indra said. "Ever since then I started coming here after training until autumn starts to kick in."

He walked closer to the cherry blossom tree and picked up one of its fallen petals from the ground. "Every time I'm here, the atmosphere gives me a sense of comfort and joy. It allowed me to clear my mind and remember the good memories I made.

It may sound weird but this tree here is the only one among the seas of green trees in the forest during the summer. However, it is not the color or it's size that matter to me but it's the tree's impact significance to my life that makes it special to me."

Indra then turned to Sakuya with a smile on his face. "I'm not saying that the memories of the bullying you endured will disappear. I'm saying that your special.But instead of thinking the negative, think if the positive. Don't think about the people who mocked you for being yourself. Think about the wonderful memories you made among the terrible ones and know that you are loved."

"But, why do you care so much?" Sakuya asked. "We barely know each other."

"It's because..." Indra started. "..Your a friend. And friends help each other through difficult times."

"Indra-san." Sakuya gasped, staring at him with wide open eyes as her cheeks turned pink. It was the first time a person has acknowledged her as a friend.

Memories started flossing her mind. The time when the maids chase her down the halls of the palace when she was a toddler. The time her tutor praise her for her geographical knowledge. The first time she learned how to ride her horse, Toyohisa. And the times she spend with her father and Iwana. All these precious memories were overlooked by the bad ones and Sakuya never realized it until now. She kept thinking about the negative and leaving out the positive but Indra help her realise her mistake.

Tears of joy started to well up from her eyes and a small smile grew on her face. "Thank you." Was all she could say to Indra.

Indra felt his cheeks heat up when he saw Sakuya's smile and it turn smiled back at her, glad to finally see the young princess happier than before.

The pair sat near the cherry blossom tree for a few minutes, admiring the pink petals that are falling from the tree as they spoke with each other.

"Indra-san, when you came to rescue me, what happened to your eyes earlier? They were both red." Sakuya asked curiously.

Indra immediately froze up. He nearly forgotten that he activated his Sharingan. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Sakuya the whole story. He should let give out to much information to a guest from another land. He hesitated buy finally gave in. "What you saw just now was my Sharingan."

"Sharingan." Sakuya repeated before moving her body closer to his. "What does it do."

"It allow me to see an opponent's next move or jutsu before they act on it. Using it i could avoid the attack or copy the opponent's jutsu before they attacks."

"That sounds cool!" Sakuya gasped. "Were you born with this ability."

Indra jerked up a little, not knowing how to answer. He wasn't wasn't sure of he wanted to tell her. The reason he always comes to sit by the cherry blossom tree is to clear his mind about the incident. But now his here and thinking more about it.

However, if Sakuya was able to willing tell him her issues earlier, her should be to. He sighed softly and answered Sakuya's question. "No. I got it after the incident that happened a year ago."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "When Ashura, our dog Shiro and his friends where playing in the woods, they were attacked by a large wild boar. It nearly rammed into him but Shiro protect him, unfortunately he died by the boar's impact. Luckily, I manage to save Ashura and his friends in time using a lightning style attack.

He was uninjured but the thought of losing Ashura pained me. That how I got my Sharingan, it only appears when I'm overwhelmed by emotion."

Sakuya stared at him. She realise that her being chased and attacked by the wolf must have reminded Indra of Ashura's near death situation. The thought of losing his younger brother must had been hard for him.

"But he is alive and well now, right Indra-san," Sakuya said facing Indra as she smiled. "Instead of being sad, you should be smiling."

Indra turned to the princess and gave a surprised look as she spoke. "Almost a year ago, everyone in my village was losing someone important to them. I didn't understand much but seeing the hurt faces of the people pains my heart and there was nothing much my father or the soldiers could do to protect them. However, your strong and able to protect yourself and others. So be happy that your brother and his friends are breathing today because of you.

"And.. Thanks to you, I'm alive. So thank you." As she said the last part, Sakuya started to blush heavily.

Indra looked dumbfounded. He couldn bit believe that the girl he was taking to was the same vulnerable girl he found crying earlier on. He never thought that Sakuya was such an open-minded and intelligent person. She was showing who she truly is: A smart and adventurous princess who just wants to be accepted.

In a playful moment, Sakuya scooped up bunch if cherry blossom petals from the ground and toss them gently onto Indra, causing them to fall all over the young boy. Some landing on his hair. Indra was surprised at first but when Sakuya started giggling at the sight, he too laughed with her.

"I think we spent quite a lot of time here, hime." Indra said as he stood up, brushing of the petals on his hair. "We should head back. Your father and sister should worried about you."

"Yes, we should." Sakuya replied, slowly standing up.

As the pair walked back to the village, Indra couldn't help take a few glances at Sakuya who was now smiling happily, even more cheerful than before. _Compared to the princess I saw a few hours ago, Sakuya's like a new person now. Even more_ cheerful than before. Indra thought to himself _And s_ _eeing her smile like this kind of bring me..._ _happy._

Indra soon realized what he was thinking and shook his head violently. "What wrong Indra." Sakuya asked worriedly.

" Oh.. It's nothing." Indra said as he scratched the back of his head. _What is with all these thoughts. I barely even know her._

At the same time, Sakuya was having thoughts of her own. _When Indra saved me just now, he seemed so fearless. I couldn't even protect myself. People like Otou-sama, Nee-sama and the soldiers are always there to protect me. There's got to be a way I could grow stronger to protect myself._

An idea immediately popped up in her mind but she was not sure if her family will like it. _I guess I have to tell him directly._

Little do the two know, a small figure was watching them from the trees. "That girl is certainly a beauty." The creature said to itself. And evil grin then appeared on his face. "I have greats plans for you my dear. Just watch what I have install for you and Indra."

樱桃

"So Sakuya-san has been through that much! " Ashura exclaimed softly.

Around the same time back at the entrance of the ninja house, Iwana told Ashura about Sakuya's sudden outburst earlier and what was the cause of it. The soldiers of the Nadeshiko province were also worried and wanted to find her but Iwana manage to convince them not to worry too much. It was also not long after Ashura and Iwana returned the soldiers were called to into the ninja house to let Hagoromo meet them.

"Yes." Iwana nodded. "Since she was a little girl, she faced a lot of harassment from the villager, mostly from children her age."

She sighed before continuing. "It is partially my fault too. I should have defended her more. The only time I protected her, it was too late. She lost all her confidence and decided to shunt herself from the outside world."

"But despite all that," Iwana smiled ," for some reason she decided to overcome her fears and follow me and Otou-sama. For someone who's lacks confidence, she had the courage to give life another try."

"I see." Ashura said as he sat next to her on the stairs, remaining quiet.

"I see that you kids are getting along." A deep voice said, causing Ashura and Iwana to jump out of their seating positions. They turned around to see Hagoromo and Ohoyama standing in front of them along with six of Hagoromo's desciples and the Nadeshiko soldiers.

"Otou-sama, your done with your meeting." Ashura said nervously and sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Yes." Hagoromo nodded, ignoring his son's nervousness before facing the princess. "Iwana-hime, your father and I have agreed on the proposal. Your soldiers with say here and train with me for the next five years. In return, I will sent six if my best disciples to your village to protect it until."

"Wait... five years." Iwana gasped before turning to her father. "Otou-sama, I thought you said you only needed three years."

Lord Ohoyama scratched the back if his head in embarrassment. "Yes well.. Hagoromo-sama said that three years is to short so he insisted on a two year extension."

"Really?" Iwana then turned to Hagoromo and bowed to him respectfully. "Thank you so much. Your really as kind as my father has told me."

"There is nothing to thank me for." Hagoromo said in a less serious tone. "I'm just helping an old friend."

He looked around the courtyard and realise something out if place. "Ashura," Hagoromo faced his youngest son,"Where is Indra and Sakuya-hime?"

Ashura and Iwana started panicking. It has been more than a hour and Indra is still not back with the young princess. They don't even know if they should tell them what happened or lie. "Well.. " Ashura said as beads of sweat ran down his head. "Just now..."

"We're hear. Sorry that we're a little late." Ashura turned around to the entrance of the courtyard and saw Indra and cheerful looking Sakuya next to him. "Nii-san!" He called out to his older brother. As they walked into the courtyard, almost everyone was shocked by Sakuya's change in behavior.

Out of all of them, Ohoyama was the most surprised. He cannot believe that his younger daughter was now no longer hiding her hair and face and seemed happier than before. _I wonder what happened. This isn't the Sakuya I know_ he thought to himself.

Upon seeing her sister, Iwana immediately ran pass Indra to her little sister and engulf her into a hug. "Chibi, I'm so glad your safe!" The older princess exclaimed tightening her hug as Indra sweatdrop at the moment.

"Nee-sama, I can't breathe." Sakuya exclaimed softly. Iwana quickly let go of her and place her hand on Sakuya's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad your alright."

Sakuya returned her sister's affection and smiled back. "Of course. Afterall, Indra was with me."

Iwana was surprised by her tone. Sakuya was now much more expressive and confident than before. She stared at Indra and started wondering _What did he do._ "Thank you for being Sakuya back Indra." Iwana thanked him happily.

Indra simply smiled and nodded back to her.

"I guess we have slot to talk about as we head back home," Ohoyama said, walking towards his horse. He then turned to his soldiers. "Soldiers! Train hard and do your best for not only your friends and family but also yourselves. May Buddha be watching over you."

"Yes my Lord!" The seven soldiers called out as they bowed to their leader before Ohoyama turned to Hagoromo's disciples. "As for all of you, your service to the Nadeshiko province will forever your debt."

Hagoromo's disciples bowed to Ohoyama respectfully before getting onto their horses. Hagoromo walked forward and faced Ohoyama. "I pray that great fortune will fall on your village, my friend." He said pulling out his right arm to Ohoyama."

"I'll also pray that my soldiers will do well under your wing. All the best." Ohoyama took Hagoromo's hand and shook it firmly.

"Iwana! Sakuya! let's get going." he called out to his daughters as he got onto his horse. Iwana was about to get onto her horse but stopped when she saw a hesitant look on Sakuya's face.

"What's wrong imoto?" Iwana asked worriedly. Sakuya continued to stay silent as she walked closer to her father. "Otou-sama," She began, still hesitating. "I.. I would like yo..your permission to stay here to train!"

Everyone's eyes wide open by the young princess's request. Even Ashura's mouth fell open. "WHAT!" He yelled out. Indra on the other hand was not too surprised.

"But Sakuya...". Iwana began but was asked to stop by their father. "Iwana, let your sister say what she wants to say first."

Sakuya took a deep breath before she started explaining herself. "Earlier today, I asked Indra-san to teach me some Ninshu."

"you used your Ninshu!" Hagoromo exclaimed in anger as he faced his sons. "I specifically told you two not to use it when the guests are here. What's worst is that you taught her!"

"Hagoromo-sama, wait." Sakuya cut back in. "It isn't their fault. I wanted to learn."

She face her Ohoyama again and continued. "I thought I could handle it at first but an accident happened and as a result, my hood got damaged. The villagers wanted to help me but because of their presence I had another panic attack and ran into the woods. I was chased by a wolf and Indra eventually saved me. He also taught me not to believe what others thought of me and it helped boost my confidence. Although I was happier, I also realise I'm weak."

A small smile few on her face. "That is when I had an idea. Otou-sama, let me train here with our soldiers. It a great way for me to learn self defense and also expand my knowledge about lands beyond the Nadeshiko province. So please." Sakuya got on her knees and bowed to the ground. "Let me stay here and I promise I'll come back wiser and more confident."

Ohoyama stared at his younger daughter, shocked by not only her request but her new change in behavior. They have only been in the village for a short five hours but Sakuya's personality has totally changed. He then shifted his gaze to Indra, how immediately looked away, and thought to himself _Who would a thought that a boy whom me and my daughters barely know could have change her so drastically._

"Sakuya, stand up child." Ohoyama said. Sakuya stood up feeling nervous about what her father must be thinking. A smile then appeared on Ohoyama's face. "If you wish to stay here for a while, I'll give you my blessings."

"But Ohoyama." Hagoromo called out. to his old friend. "Are you sure about it. I can be dangerous for her."

"It okay, my friend." The Lord replied. "if I entrust my men to you, I can trust you and your sons to look out for my daughter."

Hagoromo hesitated for a brief moment before giving a small nod. "I guess I could handle one more student."

Sakuya smiled with great joy filling her body. Ohoyama got of his horse and walked towards her, pulling her into tight hug. "Thank you, Otou-sama." She said as they pulled away from each other.

"I guess that also means that I won't be able to see you and Toyohisa for the next five years." Ohoyama said teasingly looking at his Sakuya and a brown coloured horse grazing at the side of the courtyard. Sakuya giving a small giggle. "Otou-sama, don't worry. I promise I'll write to you."

Iwana then came forward and hugged her sister again. This time, Sakuya felt comfortable in her sister's arms. "Stay safe Sakuya." Iwana said said as tears well up from her eyes. Sakuya giving a nod of assurance.

Iwana than looked at the Otsutsuki brothers and shouted at them. "You two! Promise you will look out for her."

Indra and Ashura nodded back at her with confidence. Ohoyama then sat ontop of his horse again, Iwana doing the same. Sakuya stared at her family and the disciples as they set I'd back to their homeland before yelling out to them. "Otou-sama, Nee-sama. See you soon."

Ohoyama and Iwana smiled back before facing forward. "Men! Let's move out!" The Lord commanded. The next thing Sakuya knew, their horses were galloping a distance from the ninja house. Sakuya teared up again as she, the Otsutsuki and the Nadeshiko soldiers stared at their disappearing silhouettes.

"Are you alright, Sakuya-sama." Indra asked as he place his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Sakuya the quickly rub of the tears from her eyes and gave a soft smile. "I'm alright."

"Looks like we're going train together, right Sakuya-sama." Ashura said cheerfully, happy to finally have another person around his age train with him.

Sakuya smiled grew bigger. "I guess your right, Ashura. Also, drop the -sama." Indra and Ashura looked at Sakuya confusingly before she finished her sentence. "From today, I'm merely Sakuya: A student of the Sage of six paths!"

"Well then, Sakuya." Hagoromo said as he face her. A small smile appearing on his face. "Welcome."

From a distance, Sakura looked at the trio as they laughed together. "They really remind of the good old days." She said to herself as she remember the good old days of Team Seven before returning to observing Sakuya. _So Sakuya-hime was a student of the Sage of six paths. And her father's a friend of his. But...is that all to it._

She the remembered what Kusa said in the story: 'Sakuya fell in love and married a warrior from a distant land'. Sakuya's eyes widened and then stared at Indra and Sakuya. _Earlier, Indra and Sakuya-hime were acting all flustered around each other._

 _Could Indra be the warrior Sakuya falls for._

 _You enough for now_ a sudden voice came out. Sakura turned around and saw the bright light from before. _It time for you to wake up._

"Wait!" She called out. "What do you mean by 'I know enough."

Suddenly, the light shown even brighter, knocking Sakura out.

花

It was the early hours of the morning in the Nadeshiko village. Sakura's slowly opened from her deep slumber. "What a night." She sighed softly. She tried to get out if bed but couldn't. Something was wrapped around her waist. She looked forward and saw Sauske's sleeping form right next to her.

Sakura's face grew hotter. Sasuke has never been this close and intimate before. She tried to slowly remove his arm so that she could get up but Sasuke tightened his hold and pulled her closer to his body. _It hopeless_ Sakura thought to herself as she gave up _I guess I have to wait until he wakes up._

What Sakura didn't know was that Sasuke is in the same 'time traveling' situation she was in.

 **One word: FINALLY**

 **Sorry for the late update. I had to keep rethinking and rewriting the chapter. Thank you to my readers for being so patient and hope you would read is story until it's last chapter.**

 **Plus, I have referenced a character from another anime so try to catch it.**

 **Unfortunately, I have to go on a short hiatus until late October because I have an important exam (aka 'N' levels to Singaporeans) coming soon and have to study very hard for it.**

 **Thank you for your understanding and see you in two months.**

 **-Gi**


	7. Sasuke's feelings

**Author note: Hi fellow readers, I'm back after a 2 and a half months hiatus. I'm so happy I'm back because firstly, it felt like forever since I have written anything and secondly, my 'N' levels are finally over so I have more time to focus on my fan fictions.**

 **I would also like to thank those who commented on my fan fiction, your kind words keeps me motivated to write more.**

 **A little reminder if you forgotten. Yes, the next few chapters are taking place on the same night as chapter 3-6 but in Sasuke's perspective. However, the dream he will be having be different from Sakura's so you don't have to worry, you won't be sitting through the same thing that happened throughout the previous 4 chapters** **. So, onto the chapter.**

花

It was just a little past midnight. The moon shown bright and millions of stars lite up the sky. Many were already asleep in the Nadeshiko village.

Uchiha Sasuke remained awake, busy writing the last few sentences in his scroll addressing to the current Hokage.

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _Sakura and I have just arrived to the Nadeshiko village like you told us. It's leader, Goru_ _-sama, greeted both of us with open arms and the village seems to be quite welcoming._

 _As for now, we have yet to gather information about the village's connection to the Sage of Six paths. However, Sakura found out the village's shrine, located on the same grounds as Goru-sama's residence, is only available to the public on the day they hold_ _the Cherry blossom festival, a day commemorate the birth of their guardian deity. This may only be my suspicions but the shrine might be hiding something that has certain connections with the Sage of Six paths._

 _I have arranged a meeting with Goru-sama to discuss_ _about_ _an alliance between the Nadeshiko village and Konoha. At the same time, I would also ask him about the reason the shrine only opens on one_ _day and if the village really has some connections with the Sage of Six paths._

 _I would contact you more if I learn anything else about this place. I hope to receive your reply soon._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Sasuke_

Once he was done, Sasuke rolled up the scroll and summoned his carrier hawk from another. He then placed the scroll in the pouch that is tied around the hawk's leg.

"Sorry for summoning you so late at night but I have an important message to sent to Kakashi." Sasuke commended as his summon perched on his arm. "Just make sure that he gets to Konoha by tomorrow." The hawk nodded in reply before flying of into the peaceful night sky.

As he watched it disappear into the night, Sasuke stared at the moon and stars shining brightly from the sky. It wasn't the first time he was stargazing, truth be told he did it almost every night for the past two years. However, tonight was different. Sasuke felt a certain warmth in his heart, something that it was impossible for him to describe. Was it because of the warm night? Because he was glad he has a comfortable place to stay for now? He didn't know.

"Still awake, I see." A masculine voice called out to Sasuke, interrupting him from his thoughts. Sasuke lowered his gaze and sees the leader of the Nadeshiko village in front of him. "Goru-sama." He greeted respectfully. "I thought you would be asleep."

"Same goes for you, Uchiha-san." Goru commented as he turned to face the garden. "I often take walks around the courtyard at night. Allows me to sleep peacefully at night."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's because the courtyard is where me and my late wife made the most memories together." Goru replied with a sad smile.

"Your late wife?" Sasuke sat up straight to listen more attentively, curious about what Goru was about to say.

"Yes. Her name was Suisen." Goru began. "We started of as childhood friends. When we were kids, we often cause a ruckus within the village, getting us into big trouble. We often played in the gardens with other village children without my father's concent."

He took in a deep breath before continuing. "As we grew older, our feelings for each other changed. Suisen became more concerned about me and I grew more protective of her. We also started to treat each other like how couples treat each other. And one the day my father announced I was to be betrothed to a merchant's daughter, Suisen broke down in tears and ran to the pavilion where I was painting. It was there were we confessed our feelings for each other."

"A year later, we got married and had our only son, Akira. We lived a brilliant life together until last year, Suisen came down with a serious case of pneumonia and was unable to recover from it." Tears began to well out of Goru's eyes, surprising Sasuke. "During last moments together, she said 'These past 30 years have been the best years I could ever have. Thank you for being part of it. I love you, and I pray will meet again in our next life'."

 _' **Meet a** **gain in our next life** '_ Hearing those words made Sauske's eyes widen and heart beat faster. For some reason, those words made him react so strongly but he doesn't know why. _Why am I react so strongly to this. I don't understand. No one has said it to me, not even Sakura, but the phrase sound so familiar._

Goru faced Sasuke as he wiped the tears of his face. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. I didn't mean to let you feel your prying into my life."

Sasuke quickly snape out of his thoughts and shook his head. "No Goru-sama, it fine."

Goru stared at Sasuke for a second before coming to the conclusion that something was bothering him. "Is something bothering you, Uchiha-san?" He asked. "You seem pretty riled up?"

"Is nothing." Sasuke replied in a slightly irritated tone as he stood up.

However, Goru didn't stop. Somehow, he enjoyed having a conversation with the young man. "That is enough about me. What about you.I saw you with that lady companion of your's eariler. She seemed like a great woman."

"You mean Sakura." Sasuke's expression soften and a soft smile appear on his face as he thought of his pink-haired green-eyed teammate. "Yes. She is a great woman and an amazing shinobi."

The leader of the Nadeshiko village notice the change of expression on Sasuke's face and smiled. "You really love her, don't you."

That brought the ninja back to reality. True be told, he still doesn't know. When Sakura asked if she could join him on his journey, Sasuke was reluctant as first because he knew it was going to be dangerous and he still needed more time to sort out his feelings, but he eventually gave in to her. He expected Sakura to be her as annoying as she was when they were children. However, the past month with her was more fulfilling than Sasuke thought. She was there to heal injuries he received. She was there to fight along said him.

During the past month, the both of them have also became a little intimate with each other. There were times Sasuke and Sakura would tease each other, embrace each other or even give each other a peck on the cheek. There were times they tried sleeping together but Sakura tends to grow shy and refuse (Sasuke hopes this time it wouldn't happen). At first, he hated it but soon grew to love the warmth she give to his broken soul.

With Sakura around, Sasuke felt like the empty void in his heart was finally filled. Her being with him brought him joy and comfort he hasn't felt in a long time.

The loneliness he felt was finally gone and he also saw Sakura as not the girl who has a crush on him since they were kids but as a strong mature woman.

Sasuke knew Sakura did all this because she loves and cares about him and has forgiven him for his past sins. However, he still feels guilty for hurting her years ago. He didn't feel worthy of her love.

"I don't know." Sasuke finally replied to Goru's question.

"Why is that?" Goru asked, puzzled and confused by Sasuke's answer.

"It's because," He began as a guilty expression grew on his face. "I don't think I truly deserve her love. Even as children, I keep pushing Sakura away. There was even a point in time I tried to kill her when we met again years later. And even after all of my wrong doings and evil actions, she couldn't bring herself to hate me."

"What about your feelings?" Goru asked once more. "So far, you have only talked about the feelings of that Sakura girl. How do you feel then?"

"I...".Sasuke hesitated, not knowing how to reply to the older man's question. It was weird for him, he has never paused when answering questions. Somehow, this question was incredibly difficult for him to answer. "I remember before leaving Konoha, I grew fond of Sakura. I've grew to appreciate her love and kindness after leaving the village. I remember feeling...regretful for hurting her feelings."

"Back when I was blinded vengeance then, I voided my heart from any other feeling." Sasuke continued. "Yet...the thought of Sakura getting hurt fills me with rage. That is why I continuously tried to push away, so that I don't have to feel that way. So I could fulfill my ultimate goal. However, now... I feel without Sakura, my life would have been so... different without her beautiful smile to greet me everyday."

Goru smiled. "You know, from the way you describe your feelings, it's hard to believe you were a criminal, Uchiha-san." He let out a soft giggle.

After hearing the leader's comment, Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. Truth be told, he has never told anyone else about his true feelings for Sakura, not even Naruto or Kakashi. "Your actually the first to hear it, Goru-sama."

"Just comes to show that even the most inpenetratal hearts can be overcome." Goru turned to face the main house. "It's getting late. We should to bed, Uchiha-san. We have an important meeting tomorrow, yes."

"Your right." Sasuke said as he opened the entered the guest house. "Good night, Goru-sama."

"Good night." Goru replied before making his way to his house.

樱桃

When Sasuke enters the already dark room, he sees Sakura sound asleep, bundled up under the blanket sleeping peacefully. He quietly made his way to his side of the futon and lied down, covering himself with the shared blanket. As Sasuke watches her sleeping form, he can't help but admire Sakura's beauty. She looked so peaceful, almost like a goddess in a eternal slumber. Her breathing in rhythmic pattern.

Hesitantly, Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakura's hair gently to get a better look at her face, making sure he doesn't wake her up. She flinched a bit by his touch and let out a soft moan.

 _She must be having a dream_ Sasuke thought, cupping his face with his hand. Awkwardly, he pulled himself closer to Sakura, wrapping his arm around her body, hugging her tightly against his chest.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. His eyes soon flutter close, sending the ninja into a deep slumber.

花

 ** _I'm so sorry._**

Sasuke suddenly jolt awake after hearing the soft whisper. He spun around to check on Sakura. However, she was not there. Instead, Sasuke was now sitting in a dark, empty void. He could barely see anything. _What is going on_ He thought to himself _I_ _s this a dream_

Suddenly, a small ball of light appear in front of him. "What is that thing?" Sasuke asked himself as he try to smack it away with the back of his hand. Instead the sphere quickly moved behind him, preventing itself from getting hit. "Where am I?" He asked angrily.

 _You can get rid of me that easily_ The light said teasingly.

"What are you? What is going on?" Sasuke asked once more as he turned to face it, getting angrier and more irritated by the second.

 _It now your turn_ The ball of light said as it glowed brighter and brighter, blinding Sasuke.

When it stopped glowing. Sasuke reopen his eyes, only to find himself in a village he has never seen or been before. It has very few houses but the area was surrounded by dozens of paddy fields. In the center of it all, a large ninja house surrounded by tall wooden fences.

 _Where the hell am I_ Sasuke thought to himself _what is this place_. Sasuke also realised he was also dressed differently, now wearing a dark blue yukata.

Sasuke tried to use his Rennigan to teleport himself out of the area but no matter how many time he tried, he couldn't do it _This must be dream_.

As he stared at his new surroundings, Sasuke heard the clicking of hooves on the dirt ground. When he turned, he spots a brown horse running towards his direction, and at a fast pace. Sasuke quickly moved away from the dirt trail he was standing on to make way for the horse. As he did, he manage to get a quick glance on it's rider.

When he did, Sasuke's eyes widened. The horse's rider had long pink hair and a face that was instantly recognisable.

 _No way. Sakura?_ Sasuke was now even more confused _It can't be. That girl has blue eyes, not green._

"Stop, Toyohisa!" The young girl yelled out to her horse. He quickly listened to it's master's commanded and slowed down until stopping completely at the entrance of the ninja house.

"That way a little to fast." She whispered to herself as she got down from Toyohisa's back. Sasuke continue observing from afar as the young girl walked into the courtyard, pulling her horse from behind. _I should get a closer look._ Sasuke thought.

He made his way closer to the ninja house where he sees another child, a preteen boy, walking out of the building. When Sasuke saw the clothing he was wearing, he immediately recognised the symbols around the top of his clothes. _Those symbols. Their identical to the ones the Sage of Six paths have on his clothing._

 _If that's the case, that would mean that I'm in the village of Ninshu_ _, where the Sage of Six paths lived._ _That ball of light said 'it's now my turn', what is that supposed to mean._ However, Sasuke's thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Sakuya-chan!" The boy cheerfully said to the girl. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Ashura." The girl, Sakuya, greeted back in a smile. "Has training started?"

"Not yet." The boy, Ashura, replied yawning. " I'm exhausted. Nii-san made us continue with our reading from last night. What about you, where did you go?"

"I went out for a short ride. It's been awhile since I have gone riding with Toyohisa." Sakuya said as the brown horse nuzzled against her cheek affectionately.

 _Ashura. That name. That is the name of Hagoromo's younger son. Naruto's previous incarnation._ Sasuke confirmed in his mind as he piece the puzzles together _And that girl. Sakuya, is the guardian deity of the Nadeshiko village_. _She_ _is real._ _T_ _he village does indeed have connections with the Sage of Six paths._

 _Which also means..._

"Ashura, is Sakuya back?" Another voice said as its owner walked down the stairs. He wore similar clothing to Ashura and has long brown hair.

"Yes Nii-san." Ashura replied.

"Good morning, Indra." Sakuya greeted the teen boy with a smile.

"Morning Sakuya." The boy greeted back.

 _That is_ _Otsutsuki Indra_.

 **And that's a rap for the new chapter. I know that it is a bit underwhelming but I still need more time to plan out the story. Plus I wanted to write a chapter focusing on Sasuke and Sakura's relationship.**

 **This 'dream' actually takes place 1 year after Sakura's so Sakuya and Indra will be 13 while Ashura will be 12.**

 **Finally I would like to thank the readers once more for leaving a comment on my fan fiction, it really brightens up my day.**

 **Thank you and hope to see you soon.**

 **-Gi**


	8. New discoveries

_Previous*_

 _This is the village of Ninshu._

 _That's Ashura, the one that incarnated into Naruto._

 _Which means..._

 _Otsutsuki Indra_

 _花_

Sasuke stared at the scene in front of him in disbelief, he was looking at the founder of the Uchiha clan. _That ball of light_ Sasuke thought _Did_ _it sent me to the past._

"Children." A stern voice called out to Ashura, Indra and Sakuya. From the ninja house walked out the Sage of Six paths himself, Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

 _This is unbelievable_ Sasuke thought _How am I going to get out. I can't use Rennigan to teleport myeslf out if here._

"Training is about to start, it's best of you start doing your stretching." He heard Hagoromo say, truning his attention back to the figures in front of him

Sakuya bowed respectfully to her mentor. "Good morning, Hagoromo-sama. Well be there in a minute."

Hagoromo nodded before returning inside. Outside, the young girl's expression changed. Sakuya looked unsure and nervous as she clutched the helm of her clothes.

Indra and Ashura noticed Sakuya's sudden change of behaviour and got worried. "Sakuya, what wrong?" Ashura asked.

"Oh..its nothing." Sakuya replied, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm just a little worried. It's just...I'm been here for a year now and I haven't made any significant progress like the others. I'm worried I may not be able to catch up."

Understanding how she felt, Indra placed a hand on Sakuya's shoulder to comfort the girl. "You don't have to worry, I'm sure that you can do your best. You may not be the strongest, but you one of the smartest people in know here."

Indra was right. During the past year, Sakuya spent most of her time reading and researching than training. Her Ninshu skill are limited, but her knowledge has grown vastly.

"I guess your right. Thank you, Indra." Sakuya thanked him with a smile.

Indra smiled back. "No problem. I'm just comforting a friend."

With new found warmth in her heart, Sakuya happily made her way up the steps. "Come on, we should head in. Training is about to begin." She said cheerfully before disappearing into the ninja house, Indra watching at her as she did.

The Otsutsuki remained outside, Ashura looking at his older brother with a cheeky look. "ne Nii-san, do you like Sakuya-chan?" he whispered to Indra.

"Yeah, why not." Indra replied with quizzical look. "She is a smart and nice girl. Why wouldn't I like her."

Ashura then started giggling, confusing his brothe. "Nii-san, that is not what I meant. What I meant was do you think of Sakuya-chan as more than a friend?"

Upon hearing the question, Indra's eyes widened and he hesitated as a blush form on his cheeks, not knowing how to answer his younger brother's question.

Sure, Sakuya is a pretty, smart, nice, and can come if as shy but other that, Indra also enjoyed her company, be it during training, studying or enjoying a stroll through the village and forest. I never occurred to Indra he would see Sakuya as more than a friend.

I mean..." Ashura added on. "The reason i ask you is because after the death of Shiro and you obtained the Sharingan, Nii-san, you started to distance yourself and you often go to the forest training grounds alone. However, when Sakuya came, you started to open up yourself a bit more and go to the forest a lot less. That why I thought you might have feelings for Sakuya-chan."

Hearing his brother's explanation for his question, Indra realise he was not wrong. Before Sakuya came, he met a weird creature in the forest who told him about the Sharingan will show him the truth and since then, he was trying to meet the creature again. However, after Sakuya came, it was no longer of great significance.

Indra then turned to his younger brother. "Ashura, I only see Sakuya as a friend. But I do admit, I appreciate her presence here."

"Nii-san, you are really no fun to tease." Ashura sulked, wrapping his arms around Indra, making him chuckle.

"Come on let's go." Indra said before the two brothers made their way into the ninja house.

A distance away, Sasuke observed the scene in front of him. _Is_ _there a_ _significant reason for that sphere's doing._ He thought _Either than the fact that the Nadeshiko village has connections with the Sage of Six Paths, there is nothing I can make out of it._

 _Maybe...maybe there is something important I have to know about that takes place later. But what?_

A sudden realisation hit him and Sasuke shuddered.

 _That will mean...I would have to follow their every move..._

樱桃

A few hours have past since training started. Every student, including Indra and Ashura sat by the side as they watched Sakuya spare with another disciple, who is also a soldier of the Nadeshiko province. Hagoromo stood around the centre, observing and judging the fight.

Sakuya though her fist towards her opponent's face but her opponent managed to block it. He then swung his leg towards Sakuya, scaring the young girl but she quickly dodge it, doing a back flip in the process.

She was panting hard, already feeling exhausted. However, she wasn't going to give up that easily. Sakuya quickly regain her fighting composure, ready for her opponent's next attack.

The soldier ran towards her with his fist in the air, ready to make a direct hit. However, Sakuya make a jump kick, hitting her opponent on his chin, causing him to fall backwards flat onto the ground.

Everyone else gasped in surprise. This was the first fight Sakuya won. Hagoromo was also shocked but pleased with the outcome of the fight.

"Well done, Sakuya." Hagoromo commented, walking towards her. "Although your still lacking behind, you have improved."

Sakuya smiled and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thank you, Hagoromo-sama." She thanked, bowing respectfully.

"That is all for today. You are all dismissed." Hagoromo announced to everyone before walking outside.

After he left, Sakuya then made her way to her opponent, who is still lying on the floor, rubbing his chin. "Are you okay, Ki nii-san." She asked concernly as she pulled him up.

"I'm fine, Sakuya-sama." Ki assured her. "I just didn't that to hurt, that's all."

However, Sakuya wasn't convinced. Despite Ki's attempts to cover his chin, she could still see a bright red omitting from it. That made her really concern.

She made her way towards him and grab onto his hand. "Move your hand so I could see." Sakuya insisted. "I want to make sure your really fine.

Ki hesitated at first but reluctantly allowed Sakuya move his hand away from his chin. When she did, Sakuya realised that Ki's injury was more than just a brushing. The injury was dead red, almost like it was bleeding. _Did I really kicked that hard?_ She thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Ki nii-san." Sakuya apologised. "I didn't know I hit you that hard. And now your injured."

Ki's faced soften and he place a hand on the young princess's head. "You have nothing to apologise about. Besides, I'm pretty tough and an injury like this is nothing. After all, I am a humble servant to the Royal family of the Nadeshiko province."

Seeing that Ki was still his slightly cocky self, Sakuya calmed down and giggle at his remak. "Alright. If you insist."

After their little conversation, Ki made his way to his group of friends, who were waiting for him. Sakuya, on the other hand, way still standing in the middle of the room thinking.

"That was a good fight, Sakuya-chan." She heard Ashura say as he walked towards her with Indra. "Well done."

"Thanks, guys." She thanked but her facial expression hardered as she looked at her hands which are battered in bruises.

"Is there something wrong, Sakuya?" Indra asked, placing his hand on her back, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She assured him. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I was thinking if.." She hesitated, not knowing how the boys were going to react. "if there is a way to incorporate Ninshu into healing."

"Uh...There is actually." Indra said swiftly but quickly gained Sakuya's attention.

She latched onto Indra's clothing and pulled him close to her body, causing a chill to run down his spin and making Ashura blush. "Really, than where can i learn more about it?" She asked.

"You can't. I only heard of it because Otou-sama told me." Indra explained. "Not much is actually known about it. I never seen anyone use it before, not even Otou-sama."

Sakuya let go of Indra, who nearly stumbled, with a new found goal and excitement. "This is great. If i can't use my Ninshu to make a mark for myself, i would use my intellect to rediscover the healing Ninshu."

"Sakuya-chan, your scaring me a little." Ashura commented, trembling behind his elder brother. He can't believe that this was the same girl he met a year ago.

"Oh, sorry, Ashura." Sakuya apologize, calming down a little. "I'm just a little excited."

"Maybe she is at that time of month. I heard they could cause serious mood swings." He whispered to Indra, causing the older brother to hit him in the head to quiet him. Luckily, Sakuya heard nothing.

"The best place to start is probably the library. I'm sure there there is going be something about it in the books." She then grabbed onto the boys arms and drag them along to the library in the basement. "Come on, guys."

"Wait, why are you dragging us with you?" Ashura asked frantically, trying to get lose from Sakuya's grip _Damn is she that strong_.

"Because like Indra said a year ago, he created 'signs' and 'jutsu', meaning that you two are experienced in creating new ways of using Ninshu." Sakuya explained. "With that important piece of information, you guys can help me with my research."

"But...but..but I didn't do anything. It was all Nii-san!" Ashura added, finally freed from the girl's grip. "You two could do without me, I would train outside instead."

"Are you sure, Ashura?"

"Dont worry." He assured her. "Besides, research also isn't my forte."

"Well, alright then." Sakuya then turned to Indra. "What about you, Indra? Would you like to join me? It's okay if you don't."

"Well..." Indra stood, thinking whether he should follow his brother or his friend. He wanted to train with Ashura but the idea of rediscovering a jutsu was really exciting to him. "If you need my assistance Sakuya, than I'm in."

"Huh, really." Sakuya gasped.

"Really." Indra comfirmed. "I'm really interested and curious to see how this research will go. It could be a breakthrough in the revolution of Ninshu."

A bright on Sakuya's face and she clasp her hands in excitement. "Yatta!" She cheered, placing her hand's on Indra's shoulders. "Thank you, Indra."

Indra smiled back, his face started to grow hot. Ashura quickly took notice of it and a fox like grin formed on his face.

"Well then, I'm headed out to the courtyard." Ashura said weirdly cheerfully as he walked towards the exit waving an arm. "Good luck on your research, love birds."

That quick but subtle remark gained Sakuya attention and she turned towards Ashura. "Hey wait, what's that suppose to mean?" She yelled but he has already left, leaving the two blushing preteens standing alone in the training hall.

"Sorry about my brother, Sakuya." Indra sighed as he scratched his head awkwardly, sweatdropping and feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright, Indra." Sakuya said, turning to him with the same expression. "I've been teased my older sister like that before so I'm pretty much used to it."

She then grabbed onto Indra's hand. "Let's not think too much about." She added cheerfully, dragging Indra with her to the library. "Come on, we have work to do."

Behind her, the young boy couldn't stop staring at Sakuya's hand as he was being dragged.

 _Her hand...has it always felt this warm._ Indra thought as he remembered the first time he held her hand. The thought of it didn't stop him from blushing. _It's weird. When I think of Sakuya, my face grows hotter._

 _Do_ _I...have a crush...on her._ Indra quickly shook the thought out of his head. _No. I'm just letting Ashura's words get into my head._

At the entrance, Hagoromo stood watching the two preteens. "They make a good pair, don't they." He heard a voice commented. Hagoromo look to the ground and founds his old toad friend standing next to him.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked in a stern tone.

"Is that how you greet an old friend." The Toad Sage commented, jumping onto a nearby ledge. "I came here to see if it was true that you took the younger princess of the Nadeshiko province as you student."

"You heard?"

"Yes." The Toad Sage's expression snd tone then changed. "However, there is a reason I'm here. Last night, I had a dream, and in it, I saw her."

Hearing that one of his students were in the Toad Sage's dream caught Hagoromo's attention. "What did you see?" He asked.

"Nothing of great danger." The Toad Sage replied. "I saw the princess grow to become a fine and beautiful young woman who is greatly skilled in healing."

"Healing?" _That right_ Hagoromo thought _Earlier, Sakuya said something about researching healing Ninshu. Out of everyone here, only i could use it._

As healing Ninshu requires a large amount of chakra capacity to master, Hagoromo dug deeper into it and therefore, he never thaught anyone how to master the complicated skill.

 _If_ _the his dreams are right, that would mean her research will be a success._ "Is there anything else you saw?" He asked once more.

"Nothing of great importance." The Toad Sage added, turning into the training hall. "But something from that scene tell that your going to have a daughter-in-law sooner than I thought."

Hagoromo smirked at the comment. "It's too early to say."

花

In the library, Indra and Sakuya are grabbing a many books from the shelfs that have the slightest reference to healing Ninshu.

"Ah.." Sakuya whined as she flipped through the books. "This books only mentions healing Ninshu. There is not one that explains its concept."

Indra sighed, closing and putting down his book. "I'm starting to agree with you." He said dreadedly. "I thinking we may be going on a wild goose chase."

Tired, Sakuya slumb her body against one of the bookshelf. However due to the big impact, a few books fell from the top shelves and onto the grond, some hitting Sakuya's head.

Indra stood up in shock, avoiding the tumbling books. "Are you okay, Sakuya?" He asked, offering a hand to pull her up.

"I'm fine." She assured him as she accepted his hand. When she stood up, she rubbed the bumps on her head. "It was just a little... unexpected."

Sakuya bendee down again along with Indra to pick up the fallen books and place them back in their shelves. As they did, Sakuya stumbled upon a brown book with had the title 'Hagoromo's notes on Ninshu' written on the cover.

"Indra, look what I found." Sakuya called for him. Indra stop what he was doing and made his way next to the young girl.

"What is it?" He asked, staring at the odd looking book.

"It says 'Hagoromo's notes on Ninshu'." Sakuya red the title. "Maybe is a diary your father kept doing his travelling days."

A realization hit her and she stared at the book with a smile. "Wait, If this book is written by Hagoromo-sama himself, there is got to be something about healing Ninshu in it." She said excitedly.

"Maybe your right." Indra agreed with a smile as Sakuya flipped and scanned through the pages.

 _This is really nerve wrecking and exciting at the same time_ She thought, flipping through the thin pages. _Who knows what kind if information we can find._

After checking through the different pafes, Sakuya came to a stop when she saw the words 'Fundementals of healing Ninshu' written on top of the page. "I found it. It's right here."

Indra stared at the page and pointed at the first paragraph, reading aloud as he did. "Healing Ninshu: It is a form of Ninshu which requires the manipulation of one's, or another's body. When used, a green light omits from the palm. It not only requires extensive knowledge of herbs, medicine, poison and the human body, but also requires the participant to have very advance chakra control."

"Maybe that is also why Hagoromo-sama didn't teach it. Sakuya added. "he might be afraid that his students aren't capable of controlling their chakra when doing healing Ninshu."

"I guess so." Indra agreed.

Sakuya then faced the book and red the paragraph again. "In order to use healing Ninshu, the individual must have high chakra control." She whispered as she think. "But maybe there is a way people could use it."

"What are you trying to say?" Indra asked confusedly as Sakuya gave him the book.

"If we channel our chakra to the center of our body." She explained, lifting up her palm. "I will not only allow us to have a better control of our chakra but also allows the individual to reserve their chakra level."

"I see." Indra understood what she meant. "But how are we going yo do that."

Sakuya thought for a second and came up with a slow but possible solution. "Maybe we could try meditation. It's slow but it might allow the chakra to flow to our center. A chakra pool as I like to put it."

Indra stares at the book an then back at Sakuya. "Alright then, when will we start?"

"Right now."

 **That a wrap for chapter 8, sorry fir the long wait and thank you so much for being patient. I thought of writing this chapter longer but my laziness go the best of me and I decided to write two parts.**

 **I have also decided to update once every two months because next year is a very crucial year for me and I have to focus a lot on my studies (In other words, I did do well in my 'N' levels but I still have to go secondary 5 to do 'O' levels).**

 **Also, If** **you notice anything wrong with my lore on Medical Ninjutsu, do leave a comment and I'll correct and edit this chapter.**

 **Thank you once again and Merry Christmas and a Happy New year to all of you to there.**

 **-Gi**


End file.
